


midwinter day

by miiniwa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miiniwa/pseuds/miiniwa
Summary: “Yeah, have a safe trip, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa tells him, as Iwaizumi raises a brow.“What’re you staring at my arms for?” He asks, slightly glowering at him.“Hm? I’m just saying goodbye to your muscles, that’s all—wait, Iwa-chan”—Oikawa raises a hand, already too late by the time Iwaizumi slams the door shut, and he sighs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written iwaoi in literal _years_ , but i was suddenly feeling up to it at 1am today, i won't question it

At six in the morning, both Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s phone alarms go off, a mesh of Oikawa’s poppy ringtone alarm, and Iwaizumi’s plain, default one.

With a soft yawn, Oikawa reaches over and turns them both off, glancing over at the person next to him, who hadn’t budged in the slightest.

“Iwa-chan, it’s morning,” Oikawa calls out, not surprised at the hand that comes up to rest at the top of his hair.

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa tries to peer over, as Iwaizumi’s hand starts combing through his fringe, a weird morning ritual that had started months ago.

“Five more minutes,” Iwaizumi mutters.

“Alrighty,” Oikawa replies, tugging the blankets over Iwaizumi before he stands up to get himself ready for the day, because he’s always been a bit better at waking up early.

He picks at his fringe in front of the mirror, which actually doesn’t look too horrible, despite the amount of times Iwaizumi had run his fingers through them that morning.

_ But maybe that’s why _ , Oikawa thinks to himself, cheeks somewhat pouting as he finally reaches over for his comb and hair gel.

“Iwa-chan, you’re going to be late for work,” Oikawa calls out, slightly sing-song as he passes by their bed again, where Iwaizumi still has his face placed firmly against the pillows.

Oikawa smiles a little to himself as he walks into the hallway, hearing a short grunt in response on his way out.

After turning on the coffee machine and placing four slices of bread in the toaster (one for him, and three for Iwaizumi), Oikawa takes a seat at their kitchen table, listening somewhat amusedly to the sounds of Iwaizumi rummaging around in their bedroom, and his short and clearly audible curses whenever he drops something or looks at the time.

Expectedly to Oikawa, Iwaizumi comes storming into the kitchen three minutes later.

“Ahh, shit,” he sighs, turning around again.

“Your tie?” Oikawa speaks up, standing at the sound of the toaster going off.

“Yeah,” he hears Iwaizumi call out from the bedroom, with the loud sound of their drawers ensuing shortly after.

He comes back a few seconds later, instantly heading towards the fridge for the jar of jam before he finally sits down at the small dining table, heaving out a long breath.

“You’re welcome,” Oikawa says, as he hands him the plate of toast and a knife.

“Thanks. Honestly,” Iwaizumi mutters, before he rolls his eyes at the happy and glowing smile on Oikawa’s face.

“I’m probably going to be home late again, since coaching is gonna last until nighttime, most likely,” Iwaizumi says, as Oikawa is spreading honey on the piece of toast he had made for himself.

“Huh, this year’s bunch must be really eager,” Oikawa comments, before munching slowly.

“Yeah. It kind of reminds me of us,” Iwaizumi mentions, eyes staring thoughtfully, before he quietly shakes his head, suddenly too full of both fond and melancholy memories.

_ Should save those for another time _ , he thinks, repressing a sigh as he finishes off the last of his toast.

“Well, if they’re going to take away from our quality time, then they better be good,” Oikawa says across from him, mostly joking, and Iwaizumi scoffs.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure they are,” Iwaizumi replies as he stands up, taking Oikawa’s plate along with his to the sink, before quickly and aggressively washing them.

“You’re going to end up having a bad reputation with your students, Iwa-chan,” he tells him, following him towards the door.

“Nah, they think I’m really cool, apparently,” Iwaizumi replies, thinking back onto the time he had walked in on the high schoolers exchanging ridiculous rumors about him and his past, and how he had supposedly spiked a ball so hard, it broke through an actual wall.

He nearly has to muffle the laugh that leaves his mouth as he stands up from tying his shoes.

“Anyway, I’ll be late,” Iwaizumi reminds him again, opening the door.

“Yeah, have a safe trip, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa tells him, as Iwaizumi raises a brow.

“What ’re you staring at my arms for?” He asks, slightly glowering at him.

“Hm? I’m just saying goodbye to your muscles, that’s all— _wait_ , Iwa-chan”—

Oikawa raises a hand, already too late by the time Iwaizumi slams the door shut, and he sighs.

_...He actually just left like that _ , Oikawa thinks, when he hears Iwaizumi jogging down the stairs outside.

Despite that, he still can’t help the fond and tiny smile on his face, and the light fluttery feeling in his chest, that pretty much only Iwaizumi can induce.

…

…

…

It’s unexpectedly cold when Iwaizumi is returning back home, and he cringes at how cold the doorknob feels against his palm when he turns it.

Almost all the lights inside their apartment are off, but thankfully, it’s comfortably much warmer inside.

“I’m home,” he mutters quietly as he takes off his shoes, setting them down carefully before he strolls into the living room, eyes somewhat scanning.

It doesn’t take him that long to notice the sleeping lump on the couch, with how the flickering lights from the television are reflecting off of him.

Towards the end of his work day, Oikawa is always the most prominent thought in his mind, as much as he tries to let it be otherwise.

Because of that, Oikawa always looks so much more endearing  — so much warmer and softer and cuter than usual  — whenever Iwaizumi goes home to him, whether he’s asleep on the couch, or eating dinner at the table.

Iwaizumi’s fingers trace along his arms, his wrists, and the hands which have been through so much more than what anyone could imagine, and he sighs, pressing his face against Oikawa’s shoulder.

He suspects that Oikawa had probably gone out to practice that day, with how he smells freshly showered and like clean laundry, despite the amount of times he’s told him not to overdo it, despite the amount of times he’s told him that he’s already doing a good job.

But he also knows that it’s something he can’t hate about Oikawa.

Wordless, Iwaizumi turns off the television, eyes closing against the knit material of Oikawa’s sweater, thinking that it’s another day where things aren’t so bad.


	2. more than average

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is convinced that Iwaizumi is warmer than most people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, i'm just moving a few of my things from tumblr onto here because of the upcoming policy changes! (it's all sfw but i'm doing this on the off-chance that my whole blog gets deleted). i decided to post this as an additional chapter rather than it's own one shot, for reasons. the original can be found [here](http://hhitoka.tumblr.com/post/115590128976/iwaoi-more-than-average-an-human-body)! (on my inactive tumblr)

On some days, his day ends with Oikawa. On others, that’s how his day begins.

In this time period in particular, Iwaizumi’s day had both ended and started with him, but that’s not uncommon.

When Iwaizumi wakes up, at something close to six in the morning, the first thing he sees is Oikawa’s sleeping face, and he’s not entirely fazed.

Iwaizumi yawns as he sits up, rubbing at his eyes a bit before standing, shuddering a little at how cold it is without a blanket over him.

He glances down at the bed again, and, through bleary morning vision, watches as Oikawa quietly rolls over to the side and onto the spot where he had just been, something that Oikawa has almost always done, whenever he decides to sleep over.

It’s strange, but Iwaizumi usually chooses not to question it, partly because he forgets to ask when Oikawa is awake, and mostly because it would probably be an embarrassing topic for him to bring up all of a sudden, because it means that he had been _watching_ , and Oikawa could most definitely do without the gratification.

Iwaizumi sighs as he sits back down on the bed, right at Oikawa’s side, because looking at him now, he somehow doesn’t feel like getting ready for school anymore.

Oikawa moves a bit, mostly into Iwaizumi’s pillow, and Iwaizumi cringes at him, hand moving to shove him away from it.

But he pauses, hand stopping once his fingers are at the tips of Oikawa’s hair, messy, unmanaged, and so unlike the way it is before he styles it for volleyball matches (something he never quite understood).

His hand eventually buries itself into Oikawa’s locks, and the word ‘warm’ is the first thing that comes to mind, with 'soft’ being a very close second.

He ruffles his hair a bit, somewhat amused with how messy it could get.

Iwaizumi continues, hand moving a bit more to the side, close to Oikawa’s face, but freezes when he hears a breathy, almost inaudible laugh.

Iwaizumi squints at him, the pleasant atmosphere suddenly gone.

“Oi, you’re _awake_?” Iwaizumi demands, partly scowling as his hand quickly switches to pinch at Oikawa’s cheek, still warm from the pillow.

“Ow, ow, _ow_ , Iwa-chan, that _hurts_ ,” Oikawa snaps, quick to sit up and pout at the person next to him.

“How long have you been awake?” Iwaizumi questions, reluctantly letting go of Oikawa’s face.

“Ever since you got up from the bed,” Oikawa replies without hesitation, rubbing at the place where Iwaizumi had pinched him.

Iwaizumi heaves out a long breath, wondering if it’s always been that way, but he chooses not to ask, because he’d rather save himself from any more potential embarrassment.

That’s what he tells himself, but he decides to go on anyway.

“Just wondering"— Iwaizumi speaks up suddenly, and Oikawa flinches in his spot, almost sure that he’s going to be scolded in some way.

"Why do you always roll onto my spot after I get up?” Iwaizumi asks, unexpected to Oikawa, and when he looks at him, and spots the glint in his eyes, he realizes that it’s a serious question.

Oikawa smiles over at him, keeping down the little laugh that had almost escaped upon seeing Iwaizumi’s genuinely curious expression.

“Because it’s really warm. Because _you’re_ really warm, probably,” Oikawa tells him, watching as Iwaizumi wordlessly blinks a few times in confusion.

Finally, a frown settles itself on Iwaizumi’s lips, not that Oikawa is very surprised.

“Uh, I don’t really"—

"Ah, of course it’s not something that _you’d_ understand,” Oikawa cuts in, with the type of overly-dramatic shrug that’s meant to annoy him.

“Hey,” Iwaizumi glowers at him, voice low, and Oikawa responds by lying back down, still at the spot where Iwaizumi had slept.

“Just know that you’re really, _really_ warm, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa mutters, eyes closing again as he calmly breathes out, and Iwaizumi vaguely wonders if he had been half-asleep through most of their conversation.

Iwaizumi pinches at Oikawa’s cheek again, much, much gentler this time, as Oikawa moves a bit in his spot, continuing to borrow the warmth that he had inevitably left behind.

Finally, Iwaizumi stands up again and heads over to the bathroom, his original objective, and, as he’s picking up his toothbrush and notices the distinct warmth still lingering along his fingertips, he feels that he understands what Oikawa was talking about, just a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so so much for the recent support and comments! i'll reply to all of them once finals settle down a bit!!! i was always under the impression that the iwaoi community sort of died out because of all the newer ships these days, but it's nice to see that a lot of people are still active weeps ;w; (i probably just don't get around that much though tbh COUGHs even online i live a hermit life)
> 
> [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/kuuroken)


	3. odd hours & reasons why

It’s two in the morning when Iwaizumi and Oikawa are nestled together on the couch, waiting for the coffee machine to go off, after having effectively screwed up both their sleeping schedules over the past few days, courtesy of having spent an entire day rearranging their apartment together.

They both take turns sighing, both equally sore from all the furniture they had lifted.

The scent of brewing coffee wafts into the room, whilst Oikawa is lying comfortably against Iwaizumi, scrolling through his phone, and while Iwaizumi has an arm around him, eyes focused on the television and a rerun of a recent high school volleyball match.

“Did you use the hazelnut flavor? Or the vanilla one?” Oikawa speaks up, sniffing as he tries to distinguish the scent.

“Hazelnut,” Iwaizumi replies, a low whistle leaving his lips when he sees an impressive play on the television.

“You know, tomorrow, we should really try to get our sleep schedules back in order,” Iwaizumi comments, cheek leaning against the top of Oikawa’s head, letting his hair tickle his skin a little.

“I don’t know. I kind of like this, being night owls and all,” Oikawa replies, partly joking.

“Nope, we’re fixing it tomorrow. Or else work’s gonna be hell,” Iwaizumi sighs.

It becomes mostly quiet again, with just the sounds of the volleyball rerun in front of them, and the scent of coffee becoming gradually stronger.

Oikawa breathes out a small laugh, and Iwaizumi raises a brow, glancing down.

“What?” He demands.

“It’s like your arms were made to hold me, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa hums contently, feeling overly warm.

“No, they weren’t,” Iwaizumi replies dully, cringing at him and his words, thinking that whenever he feels as if he’s gotten completely used to this side of Oikawa, he goes right ahead and proves him wrong.

“You know, Iwa-chan. I think it’d be nice to hear you say at least one really cheesy thing to me,” Oikawa tells him, a slight pout to his cheek as he props himself up onto one of his elbows, and Iwaizumi rolls his eyes.

“That’d be the absolute last thing I’d think of doing,” Iwaizumi replies, standing up when he hears the coffee machine go off, leaving Oikawa to the couch by myself, and not minding it in the least.

Oikawa heaves out a long breath, already feeling much less warm.

“But Iwa-chan” —

“ _ No _ .”

…

…

…

“Iwa-chan, why do you like me?” Oikawa questions, as they’re seated next to each other at the small table in their living room, a playful smile on his lips.

“Your face,” Iwaizumi replies, blunt, before he turns the page of the volleyball magazine in his lap.

“I know my face is nice and all, but there has to be  _ other _ reasons,” Oikawa sighs, watching as Iwaizumi turns yet another page.

“I’ll let you know, when they actually come to mind,” Iwaizumi tells him, as Oikawa leans persistently against him, knowing all too well that he’s just messing with him at that point  — something he’s become more and more good at.

“If it makes you feel any better, most of my phone’s camera roll is of you sleeping,” Iwaizumi adds, and it’s not a lie.

“Oh, so it really is just my face, huh,” Oikawa states, sarcastic, as he buries his face against Iwaizumi’s shoulder, slightly stifling the small smile on his lips.

“Like I said,” Iwaizumi replies, eyes still drawn down to the magazine, mutually smiling, as he reaches up and gently ruffles Oikawa’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry as usual it's really short! and also as usual it's just typical iwaoi doing iwaoi things and nothing exciting. BUT i'm super hyped for season 4!!! we won't really be seeing a lot of them (weeps) but still...season 4.........
> 
> [my twitter!!](https://twitter.com/kuuroken)


	4. bitter, bitter, sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa makes him believe in ‘eternity,’ and other silly fragments of fairytale terminology that he would never say out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something for quieter days

Most people don’t know that they’ve met their soulmate as early as middle school, but somehow, as Iwaizumi had been sitting in Oikawa’s living room, across from him, a large part of him just  _ knew _ .

He had been sitting on the opposite side of Oikawa at the kotatsu, quietly peeling tangerines just a couple minutes past new year’s, when he had somehow decided that Oikawa would be the person he would be spending the rest of his life with.

He had looked on ahead at Oikawa — always irritatingly good looking since birth — and met his gaze, to which Oikawa had smiled, greeting him for the new year, once again.

Iwaizumi remembers scoffing at him, and telling him to be quiet.

Back then, his eyes had been so bright.

…

Oikawa’s eyes take on a distinctively darker color sometime around high school.

The shine is still there, but ultimately, it’s  _ different _ .

Almost strangely distorted, Iwaizumi thinks.

“Hey, shitty-kawa,” Iwaizumi says, as Oikawa slams down yet another serve, well over his hundredth. 

Of course, Oikawa is infamously stubborn, and blatantly ignores him, grabbing hold of another stray volleyball.

It hits the court with another harsh, deafening sound, the type that echoes dully throughout the gym, and reminds Iwaizumi of similar, darker memories.

Oikawa bends down to pick up another volleyball, despite the amount of times Iwaizumi says his name.

“Oikawa.”

Iwaizumi grabs onto Oikawa’s wrist, and somehow, he doesn’t remember it feeling this frail, but maybe it’s his imagination, he thinks.

There’s a frustrated sound that passes through Oikawa’s lips, and to Iwaizumi, it sounds like something akin to a horribly out of tune instrument. 

“I’m not letting you lose yourself,” Iwaizumi tells him, the grip on Oikawa’s wrist unconsciously tightening.

Somewhere in his mind, he promises himself to bring back the sunlight into Oikawa’s eyes.

…

He could listen to Oikawa’s laugh all day, he thinks.

It’s a much purer representation of his feelings, much more so than the occasionally fake smiles on his face.

Thankfully, university brings happier times. 

He finds themselves messing around together much more than before, sneaking kisses whenever they could, and holding hands whenever they were within range.

Iwaizumi had kept his promise, and had helped Oikawa from completely falling apart in high school.

“Hellooo, earth to Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi blinks, seeing Oikawa’s face right in front of his, somewhat pouting.

_ I love you _ , nearly passes through his lips, although he’s sure he’s made it known so many other times before.

Oikawa makes him believe in ‘eternity,’ and other silly fragments of fairytale terminology that he would never say out loud.

Iwaizumi sits up in his spot, wordlessly opening up his arms, to which Oikawa casually rolls his eyes and complies.

It’s warmer there, for the two of them, and Oikawa sighs contently.

“Hey, shitty-kawa,” Iwaizumi speaks up, chin nestled against the top of Oikawa’s head, with silky, brown locks tickling his skin.

“Hm?” Oikawa hums back, fingers fumbling about with the drawstrings of Iwaizumi’s hoodie.

Iwaizumi leans back, feeling like he might end up telling a love story at this point.

“Do you believe in soulmates?”

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write a calm and peaceful iwaoi to de-stress from studying for finals, so hence, this.
> 
> hopefully i can start writing more haikyuu again! but lol knowing my indecisive self--
> 
> [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/kuuroken) (it is mostly bnha tho)


End file.
